


Sweetest Devotion

by walkerbait93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, cuteness, domestic rositara, rosita espinosa - Freeform, rositara - Freeform, tara chambler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerbait93/pseuds/walkerbait93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is a sacred reunion. It is a trusting relationship that binds two people as one. Along the ride comes unexpected bliss. </p>
<p>// Domestic Rositara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So this is my first Rositara story. I fell in love with the idea of them together and I could not help myself to writing this. It was in my head and had to come out. This is based off of an AU where the ZA never happened and Rosita and Tara met under different circumstances. Hopefully I did not stray too far from their personalities. I tried to keep them the same but also tried to change it up a little bit because I feel like this would be how they would interact with each other in a world not full of walkers! 
> 
> This is very domestic and cute. I hope you enjoy as much as I loved writing it!! There are just not enough Rositara stories out there and it is so heartbreaking because they are beautiful together. This is all in first person and from Tara’s POV!

Working as a police officer is as tiring as it is an adrenaline rush. Every day lives are on the line but like always someone had to do it. What kept me pushing through are the two most important people in my life whom are my wife Rosita and our daughter Isabella. The memories I have of us three are held together in my mind and I hold onto them for dear life. 

I get out of my car and make my way to the front door of our home. It is not too big but it is not too small either. It is the perfect size for our little family and we cherish it like it is a mansion. The smile on my face could not be erased. It seemed to be growing wider with each step. I am home. I made it through another day to be able to see the women who own my heart. I opened the door quietly just in case our little miracle is dozing off or already asleep. I set my keys down in the bowl by the door and take my shoes off as well. Making my way down the hallway I notice my wife is not in the living room nor the kitchen so that left two places. I make my way towards the nursery and there standing before me is a sight I will never get tired of. Rosita is slowly rocking our three week old back and forth gently whilst humming a beautiful Spanish lullaby her grandmother would hum to her when she was a child. It simply took my breath away. How I ever got so lucky I will never know but one thing for sure I am not going to question that luck. 

Walking over to my girls I wrap my arms around my wife and softly kiss her on her right cheek whilst gently stroking our daughter’s left. She is simply the most beautiful baby I have ever seen and I am not being biased because it simply is the truth. The little girl before me is a perfect mixture of Rosita and I and just knowing that I helped create her made my heart swell. She is mine. She is Rosita’s. This is our baby and the both of us will do everything in our power to make sure nothing ever happens to her. 

I heard Rosita take a calming breath before turning slightly to her right to look up at me with those beautiful brown eyes that captivate my heart. Her smile is heavenly and I find myself smiling tenderly down at her. She is perfect in my eyes and I love her more than words could ever express. If there is one thing I know for sure it is that with every day that goes by my love for her will show until I die. I never want her or our daughter to not know how much I love them. The idea of them leaving me and not coming home to this every day is a tragic thought which I simply rid of in my thoughts. No, I would never let that happen for as long as I live. 

“Hey. How was work today?”

“Same old same old. I almost hydroplaned into a ditch but other than that nothing much. How was your day, gorgeous?” My wife rolled her eyes playfully which is to be expected. They did not call her sassy for nothing. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. As for my day, well, this one kept me on my feet. Didn’t you?” Rosita baby talked down to our daughter before softly pressing her lips to her forehead. “She’s perfect.”

“Yeah, she is. And so are you.” There is no sense of falseness in my tone. She truly is perfect and she is all mine. I leaned down to kiss her lips and she met me halfway. Kissing those lips are like a sacred deity of some sorts. All I know is I never wanted to not kiss those lips. 

“You’re not so bad yourself. How about you hold her for a little bit while I go make you dinner?” I could not contain my joy and Rosita just softly laughed at me. I pried my arms off of my wife and she placed my sweet daughter in my arms. This is something that would never cease to lift my spirits. My innocent angel, my everything. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.” Rosita smiled affectionately at the both of us before exiting the nursery door. I stood there for a few minutes just smiling down at her before taking a seat in the rocking chair by the window.

“Hey pretty girl. I love you so much. I know you hear me tell you this every day but it’s because there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t want you to know it. You and your mom are my everything. You both are my world and my love for the two of you will never cease. I know it’s probably a lot to ask for but don’t be so hard on your mom, okay, dude? She’s the best thing to happen to the both of us so we’ve got to secretly plan this.” I softly laughed before placing my lips on the same exact spot my wife did mere minutes before. “Thank you for choosing me to be your mom.”


End file.
